Aircraft galley systems for commercial aircraft with in-flight catering services typically incorporate self-contained refrigeration units that are cooled to prevent spoilage of food prior to distribution to passengers, and to keep beverages at desired serving temperatures, as well as separate ovens for heating food in the preparation of hot meals to be served aboard aircraft. Currently space must be allocated for each of the heating and cooling devices separately, either in the same galley or in different galleys.
One known modular aircraft galley utilizes several vertical and horizontal structural elements for accommodating slide-in devices or items of equipment such as galley inserts or galley appliances. The galley includes structural elements that form an essentially unchangeable basic element providing connection elements for the mechanical connection and interfacing of the slide-in devices or items of equipment, so that various kinds of the slide-in devices or items of equipment can be interchanged at various locations. Such modular aircraft galley systems typically use the outer case of a galley insert or galley appliance, such as an oven, refrigerator or other such device, as the principal mechanism for locating the galley insert or galley appliance in an inner cavity or liner of a galley.
It would be desirable to provide a location and support system for aircraft galley appliance inserts that permits reduction of weight by removing structural components of a galley insert or appliance. It would also be desirable to provide a location and support system for aircraft galley appliance inserts that permits creation of additional space by placing galley inserts or appliances in close proximity. It would also be desirable to provide a location and support system for aircraft galley appliance inserts that permits integration of appliances with an existing galley monument structure. The present invention meets these and other needs.